


30 Days - Diamond

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Days - MarkiplierxReader [15]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, THIS IS THE MUSHIEST SHIT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since you and Mark met at PAX Prime and you're back there again on a panel, and Mark has a surprise in store for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days - Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> oh my GOD this is so mushy but hey this is where I planned it to happen. But for real, so... fucking mushy bro.
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name and [YT/N] is your YouTube username. Enjoy!

PAX Prime. The exact place you met the love of your life a year ago. You could hardly believe you had come so far in such a short space of time - if you could call a year 'short'. Mark seemed far more excited than you, positively bubbling with joy as the plane landed in Seattle, turning to grin at you.

You both went quickly through security and Mark called a cab as you pulled out your camera and began to babble into it, reminiscing about being here only a year earlier. 

"So, guys," you grinned widely as Mark peered over your shoulder. "Today marks a year since I met this dingus here," you pointed over your shoulder with your free hand and Mark grinned. "I'm pretty excited! I get to meet more of you guys! I have so many more subscribers and I look forward to seeing you guys!" you smiled widely as Mark's hands began to wander and you looked over your shoulder. "Do you mind?"

"Nope~!" Mark snickered, laying a gross, sloppy kiss on your cheek. You pulled a disgusted face and pushed him away.

"You guys see what I have to deal with?" you grumbled, wiping your face. "Anyway, PAX Prime is tomorrow! I look forward to seeing you guys!" you bid farewell and turned off your camera, strolling back over to Mark who had a smug smirk on his face. "You are the biggest dingus in the universe, I hope you understand."

"Yup!" Mark snickered and took a hold of your waist, pulling you against him and kissing you. You huffed and pushed back from his embrace, eyeing him suspiciously. He seemed oddly affectionate today, not that you were complaining. "Come on," Mark smiled and took your hand. "The taxi should be here, let's go!"

Mark pulled you and your shared suitcase out of the airport and to the waiting taxi. The hotel was the same you stayed in a year ago, when you made a complete fool of yourself in front of the man who was now the love of your life. Mark talked with the taxi driver whilst you gazed out the window, watching the sun set through the buildings of Seattle.

The taxi pulled up to the hotel and you and Mark entered, giggling as you recalled your foolishness in the elevator. This time, you were on floor thirty, room nineteen, and as you stepped into the elevator, you sighed and shook your head.

"Gosh, remember how awkward I was first time in here?" you asked, leaning into Mark's arm.

"Awkward, and adorable." Mark pointed out. You snorted.

"Nah, mostly awkward." you correct him as the elevator doors opened. Mark span the key around on his finger as you walked with him down the corridor to room nineteen. Mark unlocked and opened the door, grinning at you as he held it open. You gave him an indignant look before stepping in. Mark stepped in behind you and pulled in the suitcase, closing the door and wrapping his arms around you.

"I still think you were super adorable when I first laid eyes on you, you know. The cutest button I had ever seen!" Mark grinned as he laid his head on your shoulder and kissed your cheek, much less sloppily this time.

"I am not a cute button," you huffed, gently flicking his nose. "I'm a smokin' hot babe, you should know that by now."

"I do know that." Mark chuckled. "But, when I first met you, I thought you were a cute button. Now I know you're a smokin' hot babe." he kissed you sloppily and you made a disgusted noise, pushing Mark away as he snickered. "Come on, we should get some rest for tomorrow." he said, stretching upwards and showing off his stomach, which you eyed as he did.

"All right. Rest it is, and no funny business! I need all my energy for tomorrow." you said firmly. Mark gave you the puppy dog eyes and for a brief moment you considered going back on your word but no, it was final. "No. Sleep, because we need to, ya dingus."

"All right, mom." Mark said, opening up the suitcase and throwing you your vest and pajama shorts. You caught them and shook your head at him, smiling briefly before you got changed. You and Mark brushed your teeth and settled down for the night.

True to his word, Mark didn't do any funny stuff in the night besides cuddle up to you and kiss your neck fondly. You both woke, washed and dressed before having a quick breakfast before you went back to your room to ready yourselves. Mark fixed up his hair whilst you applied some make up and tried to make your locks behave.

When you were both ready, you grabbed your phones and Mark took your hand and guided you out to the convention center. Almost immediately you and Mark were pounced upon by fans and you tried to greet each and every one individually before you were forced to leave to get ready for your ten AM panel. It would be three whole hours of video games, shenanigans and fun.

"Bob! Wade!" Mark almost jumped his friends as the two of you entered the backstage of your panel room. "Yami! Jack! The whole gang's here!" Mark was ridiculously excited, positive energy coming off of him in waves. You couldn't help but smile as you watched him pull the other four men into a circle and discuss something.

"Whatcha talking 'bout~?" you asked, leaning into the circle. Mark jumped and looked guilty for a moment before he cleared his throat.

"Uh, you know... manly man stuff! Super manly stuff!" Mark said, looking around nervously. You quirked a brow. "Like, stuff so manly that it, uh... it's so manly."

"All right." you put up your hands and stepped back a few paces. "You manly men continue your most manly conversation. I'll be over here." you chuckled as you pulled out your phone and Mark carried on the conversation. You snapped a quick photo and posted it on your twitter; 'look at these dweebs haha! @markiplier @lordminion777 @jack_septic_eye @yamimash @muyskerm'.

"Alright folks, five minutes." one of the panel employees said as the 'manly man' group nodded and all stepped back.

"Is it safe to come over yet?" you asked with a giggle.

"I think so." Bob said. "Mark didn't give us a chance to say hi to you, so," Bob stepped over to you and pulled you into a bear-hug. "Haven't seen you in ages, [Y/N]!" Bob said.

"Yeah, I would've seen you guys when Mark was back up in Cincinnati for his birthday, but, well," you shrugged. "Family emergency, you know?"

"Hey, you're here now!" Wade said, slapping your shoulder. 

"Come on guys," Mark said. "The panel's about to start! You ready?" he asked. The six of you exchanged glances before nodding. You were a little bit nervous, but you knew you'd be fine.

"Ladies and gentleman, we would like you to give a warm welcome to," the announcer began and you could hardly hold your excitement. "Yamimash!" Yami jogged to the panel entrance and was met by whoops and cheers. "JackSepticEye!" Jack swaggered in after Yami and was met with just as many whoops and cheers. "Markiplier!" as expected, the cheering became screaming as Mark grinned at you before walking into the panel. "[YT/N]!" you were up now, steeling yourself with a deep breath and walking out. People clapped and cheered for you as you sheepishly tugged at a lock of your hair and settled down beside Mark on the table. "LordMinion777!" you watched Wade walk in with the same kind of swagger Jack had done. "And last but certainly not least, Muyskerm!" the crowd gave one last cheer for Bob as he walked in and sat next to Wade.

"Oh man," you spoke first, rubbing the back of your neck. "This panel's looking a lot fuller than last year's."

"Well," Jack said with a grin. "We all have a lot more subscribers than last year!" 

"True." you said with a brief nod, stretching your arms out in front of you. "I'm just trying to figure out how on Earth we're gonna entertain what looks like a thousand people for three hours."

"By being our super awesome selves, obviously!" Mark grinned widely and turned to face the crowd. "Given how awesome the Cards Against Humanity start was last year, I believe," he paused and reached underneath the table before pulling out a box. "Here we are! You guys ready for another sickeningly awesome opening to this panel?" the crowd roared into life as Mark placed the box on the table and started to sort out the cards.

Two and a half hours later, you were down to the questions portion of the panel. A huge line of people filed into the centre, each with their own question. Time seemed to drag on and even though you were enjoying yourself, you wanted to get around the con and see more of your fans.

"Okay, looks like this will be the last question!" Mark said to the final person at the microphone. "Okay, what have you got for us?"

"Um, my question is for [YT/N]," the teenager asked timidly. "Um, last year I asked you, who inspired you to set up your own channel, so uh... this year, I'd like to ask... Why you wanted to set up your own channel."

"Why?" you stroked your chin and thought for a moment. "Well, again... Mark's fault, I saw that, uh... he was making people smile and laugh and I thought, y'know... I could do that! He's constantly said, oh, I'm just an idiot babbling into a camera and you know, anyone can be an idiot and babble into their camera, so... yeah!" you shrugged lightly. "I didn't do it for fame, you know? I did it... because I wanted to, and because it was fun. And because I enjoyed doing it!" you chortled softly. "But yeah. That's why. Mainly because, uh, I could, and cause I wanted to."

"Okay," Mark turned to look at Bob, Wade, Jack and Yami. "Just like we discussed." he nodded and the four men pulled the panel tables to one side, leaving you sat in front of the audience on your chair, awkwardly patting your knees. Bob took a hold of your chair from behind and turned it sideways.

"What the heck are you guys even doing?" you asked curiously, watching them potter around you. It took you a heartbeat to realise that Mark was standing in front of you, smiling. "Mark?"

"Hey, [Y/N]," he said, blissfully ignoring the audience who started to pull out their phones and record. "We met here a year ago today, and although our time together has been brief, it's been the best year of my life, so," he grinned widely and put his left hand in his pocket. You watched him with wide eyes as he got down on one knee in front of you and your voice caught in your throat in a squeak. "Will you marry me?" Mark looked up at you hopefully as he opened up a small black box to reveal a gold ring with a single white diamond set on it. Another squeak escaped your throat as your hands flew to your mouth to cover it as your jaw dropped. Slowly, you looked at the panel audience and then back to Mark, your eyes as wide as dinner plates. Mark was still waiting for an answer.

"W-well," your voice cracked and you took a moment to clear your throat loudly, blushing furiously. "Oh man, oh man." you started to giggle uncontrollably, covering your eyes and wriggling on your chair. You could hear the audience shouting yes and you peeked between your fingers to look at Mark before you nodded and managed to croak out a small 'yes'. Mark's face lit up as he gingerly took one of your hands and slipped the ring onto your finger. You were still giggling uncontrollably as Mark rose to his feet and pulled you into a tight hug, lifting you straight up off the floor as the audience cheered and clapped for both of you.

The panel ended on that wonderful high and you and Mark walked around the con for the rest of the day, neither of you unable to wipe the grins off of your faces as you greeted fans and took pictures and signed shirts and posters. By the time you both fell into your hotel room, you were exhausted but you still had the biggest grins on your faces as you pulled out your camera and set it up.

"So," you bit your lip as you smiled widely at the camera, slowly holding up your left hand and pointing out the beautiful ring on your finger. "You guys are in for a surprise."


End file.
